<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Were on Sale by Misha_Simp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735759">They Were on Sale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Simp/pseuds/Misha_Simp'>Misha_Simp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Condoms, Facials, Hook-Up, M/M, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Simp/pseuds/Misha_Simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Two people. One small convenience store. The condoms are on sale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Were on Sale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow wow wow! Thanks for over 1000 hits! I have more smut in the works!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I restock the shelves I hear a jingle, signaling a customer has entered the store. I pay them no mind as I finish stocking and return to behind the counter. I scroll through Grindr as I wait for them to approach. Only pulled from my phone by the sound of footsteps and something landing on the counter. I look up to see three packs of XL condoms and candy apple green. I check him out while scanning the condoms and with a smirk I comment, "Big night or are you just taking advantage of the sale?" The man chuckles, "Well Steve, that depends on you." He shoots me a wink, and I blush before responding, "Well... I guess I can close early just for you," I glance down at his debit card, "Dean."</p><p>Walking around the counter I flip the sign to closed and close the shutters. Dean comes up behind me, placing his hands on my hips and pressing kisses onto my neck. I lean back into him, tilting my head to give him better access, and let out a small moan. I chuckle as I speak, "You're lucky I'm the only one working tonight." He turns me around as he talks, "Damn am I glad it was you, you're so fucking hot," he presses a kiss to my lips before continuing, "I had a night of fucking around planned, but you'll be so much better." His lips meet mine once more as he picks me up, sitting me on the counter.</p><p>He begins easily removing my pants as I fumble with his belt, causing him to chuckle into our kiss. I finally get his belt undone as he pulls off my pants, my underwear and shoes going with them. He breaks the kiss, pulling his own pants off, his cock, bigger than I expected, slapping against his stomach as it slips past his waistband. He kisses me again as he rips open a condom, pushing it on with one hand, his other hand slowly stroking my shaft. He rubs his thumb gently around the head, toying with the slit. The sensation sends a jolt of pleasure through my body and I moan into the kiss. Dean takes the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth, dancing softly with mine.</p><p>He leans me back as he grabs my legs, pulling them up, one on either side of his head, never breaking the kiss. I feel the tip of his cock press against my hole, the pre-lubed condom cold against my skin. I gasp lightly at the feeling, he chuckles pulling back, "Figured pre-lubed was better, you ready?" I nod, looking into his beautiful green eyes, now dark with lust, "So fucking ready, I want you so bad," I moan and wrap my arms around his neck as I feel him push the tip in, wincing at the size, "fuck you're so big!" Dean leans down, kissing a trail down my jaw to my neck where he sucks and bites, likely leaving a hickey. As he continues his assault on my neck, he slams his cock the rest of the way in, I yelp in pain and my nails dig into his back. Dean lets out a low moan against my neck, “Fuck baby, you’re so tight… you like having me deep in you?” I moan in agreement, but to my dismay, he pulls all the way out. I let out a whine as he moves close to my ear, growling, “I want to hear you say it. Beg for it.” I moan at his sudden dominance before replying, “Please sir, I love having you in me! Please fuck me!” That’s all it takes for him to slam back into me and growl in my ear once more, “Good boy… I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”</p><p>He begins thrusting at a moderate pace, causing me to moan and let out a string of profanities, he changes angles with each thrust until he finally hits my prostate. I moan loudly as he hits it repeatedly, “Fuck yes sir, right there! Please!” I reach down to stroke myself but before I can grab my cock, Dean growls a single stern no and slaps my hand away. I whine in protest, “Please sir, I need to cum… please!” He doesn’t respond, instead he grabs both my arms and pins them to the counter and begins thrusting faster, hitting my prostate each time. My eyes roll back as I lose myself in the pleasure, the only thing I feel is Dean. This continues for what feels like eternity, but in reality just a few minutes, the only thing breaking me from my trance is one simple command, spoken directly into my ear.</p><p>“Cum for me baby…” </p><p>I explode with pleasure, moaning louder than I ever have, as cum shoots from my cock, coating my shirt. Dean moans as my hole tightens around him, “Fuck yeah baby! I’m so close!” he thrusts a few more times before pulling out and yanking the condom off, “Knees, now!” I obey, dropping to my knees, looking up at him as he strokes his shaft. I take his tip into my mouth sucking gently and tonguing at the slit, never breaking eye contact. He grabs a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back just as he lets out a low, gravely moan and begins shooting his load onto my face. The last few spurts hit my face as Dean breathes heavily above me. I lick the tip of his cock, tasting the last drops of salty cum that remained there.</p><p>Coming down from his high, Dean looks down at me, “You look beautiful covered in my cum, baby.” He leans down and kisses me, no doubt tasting his own cum, but he doesn’t seem to care. He pulls me to my feet, “As much as I enjoy this sight, we should probably get you cleaned up.” I chuckle, walking behind the counter to get a rag and wipe my face. Seeing Dean has yet to put his pants on, I walk around and grab his phone from the pocket. He tilts his head in a questioning manner as I enter my number in his phone, saving it as Baby &lt;3. He pulls his pants on as I hand his phone to him with a smile then pull on my pants. Seeing what I did, he smirks, “Is this your way of telling me you want to do this again?” I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, I break the kiss and lean close to his ear and whisper, “Definitely, but next time will be at my place… and a lot more fun.” I go to step back, but he grabs my hips, pulling me back, growling in my ear, “Don’t tease me, I could go all night…” I kiss his neck as I chuckle, “I wish I could, but unfortunately I work here and need to clean up before heading home.” He takes my phone and quickly enters his number, saving it as Sir Dean &lt;3. Parting with a goodbye kiss, I let Dean out of the store, watching him get safely to his car.</p><p>As I’m cleaning, I grab my phone and uninstall Grindr, I won’t be needing it with Dean around. Just as I set it down, I get a text from Dean, I chuckle before mumbling “Speak of the devil…”</p><p>Sir Dean &lt;3: So, I lied about having a night of fucking around planned. I really only wanted you.</p><p>Me: If you weren’t gonna fuck around, why did you buy so many condoms?</p><p>Sir Dean &lt;3: Eh, they were on sale.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>